Free & Easy
by Aki Elric
Summary: Hinata aime désespérément Naruto. C'est grace à une sortie avec Neji qu'elle décide de faire le premier pas, afin de faire part de ses sentiments à Naruto. NaruHina peutêtre dans le 2ème chapitre SI y'en a un...
1. Free & Easy

**Autrice: **Aki Elric

**Source:** Naruto, enfin ça dépend où vous avez cherché des fics...ùù

**Genre:**chai pô 

**Couple:** Hinaruto, je sais pas si ils finiront à deux...Verrais si la fic plait..._sous-entendre par: si vous aimez, je poste la suite, si vous aimez pas, tanpis!_

**Disclaimer:** La chanson est à Ayumi Hamasaki,et euuuh...MASASHI KISHIMOTO ZE T'AIIIIIIIME (je veux Kiba, Shikamamour, Kankuro, Naruto et Rock Lee! TT Akemi-neechan, on partage? XD) Les paroles et la traduction ont été piqués sur HamasakingdoM (ch'fais d'la pub en même temps!)

**Note:** C'est ma deuxième fic postée, mais je vous promais, après je posterai ma Rock Lee X Sakura de 5 chapitres même pas finie! quoi? Comment ça "beurk" ? J'aime ce couple moi! Enfin, j'aime surtout Rock Lee... XD**

* * *

**

Free & Easy

_tokidoki jibun ni toikakeru / parfois je me demande  
doko made ikeba tadoritsuku no / combien de chemin je dois encore parcourir_

Aujourd'hui, avec grand frère Neji, on a décidé de passer la journée ensemble pour parler de notre passé. C'est vrai que je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Depuis qu'il s'est battu avec Naruto…(ndl'a : le nom de Naruto la rend toute rouge et annihile tous ses moyens) il est plus facile à vivre. Il est plus gentil et respectueux vis-à-vis des autres. Et il ne cherche plus à m'éliminer !

_  
Anata no koe ga shiteru / J'entends ta voix  
makenaide tte koe ga suru / Ta voix qui me dit de ne pas abandonner  
kimi no shiawase ga boku no / 'ton bonheur est mien' :  
shiawase datte kotoba omoidasu / je me rappelle de ces mots  
_

Nous parlons du jour où nous nous sommes battus.

-Si on devait revivre ce jour, je ne réagirai pas comme avant ! Mais, tu t'étais quand même bien battue !

-C'est Naruto qui m'a motivée. Il m'a vraiment redonné le courage de me battre. Sans lui, je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est !

-C'est sûr ! Ton hémorragie était grave, non ?

-Oui, mais les médecins ont pu me soigner sans déployer de trop grands moyens... Gaï-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei et Hayate t'ont arrêté juste à temps pour me soigner tant que ce n'était pas trop grave ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! '

-Oui, pour ça, tu as raison...Mais ce Naruto...Tu parles souvent de lui! On dirait qu'il te plaît bien...

-Non ! Enfin...Un peu...Il est...Mignon et fort et...

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu l'aimes !

_Alors c'est ça…L'amour...?_

_hitei suru koto ni tsukarete / Si tu en as assez de tout nier  
jibun o miushinaisou nara / Jusqu'à renier celui que tu es vraiment_

Après cette journée qui m'a bien amusée, grand frère Neji m'a forcé à écrire une lettre à Naruto...Pour lui avouer mes sentiments...C'est vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça, mais c'est quand même dur à écrire ! On a peur de faire une faute, ou d'oublier un mot...Puis la lettre arriva dans les mains de Neji qui me l'a piqué pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrai écrire ! Et en plus il l'a lue tout haut !

_  
« Atashi o shinjite ite / Crois en moi  
itsu no hi mo koko ni iru / Je serais toujours ici  
anata to ikiru akashi nara / La preuve de ton existence  
atashi no naka ni sonzai shite'ru / Se trouve en moi »  
_

-Oooooh ! Mademoiselle Hinata est une grande poète !

-Roooooh arrête grand frère Neji ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu es méchant !

-Mais nooon ! C'est bien ! Tu sais bien que je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi… !

-En plus tu veux me faire croire que je suis folle ! Tu te fiches royalement de moi !

_  
« **Konna konna yogoreta machi de / Dans cette ville sobre et lugubre,  
anata wa tada utsukushii mono o / Tu es celui qui me réconforte  
hirotte sukutte soshite watashi ni / Et me donne du courage  
misete kureru hito / Celui qui me montre ce qu'il y a de plus beau »  
**_

-A ce point là ?

-De quoi « à ce point là » ?

-Tu l'aimes pas là, t'es totalement folle de lui !

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant... Je ne comprend pas…

-...- Ton premier amour c'est Naruto !

_  
« Anata no koe ga shiteru / J'entends ta voix  
makenaide tte koe ga suru / Ta voix qui me dit de ne pas abandonner  
atashi o shinjite ite / Crois en moi  
itsu no hi mo koko ni tachitsudzukeru / Quoiqu'il arrive, je me tiendrais toujours ici même »  
_

-Quelle jolie promesse ! Il saura qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui!

-Oui, je suis prête à tout pour lui...Il compte plus que tout pour moi !

-Ca, j'avais remarqué...- Mais, depuis quand tu lui portes autant d'attention ?

-Depuis toute petite ! Je le connais depuis longtemps...Il était toujours seul, on le traitait de tous les noms, il s'entraînait dur pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort, qu'il vaut quelque chose, il n'a jamais abandonné son rêve de devenir Hokage, et je le soutiens dans ses projets...

-C'est bien, toi tu n'es pas comme Ino ou Sakura qui jugent par les apparences!

-Oui, je ne comprend pas Sakura qui n'aime pas Naruto...

-Le petit bouffeur de ramens ayant un faible pour elle... (ndl'a : IRPS ! Neji, tu pouvais pas la fermer ? La pauvre Hina-chan n'était pas au courant ! ) euuuuh non, oublie ce que je viens de dire… !

-Uh ?

-Avant, il aimait Sakura, mais c'était avant, maintenant il ne l'aime plus…

-Ca me rassure ! -''

_  
**Konna konna yogoreta machi de / Dans cette ville sobre et lugubre,  
anata wa tada utsukushii mono o / Tu es celui qui me réconforte  
hirotte sukutte soshite watashi ni / Et me donne du courage  
misete kureru hito / Celui qui me montre ce qu'il y a de plus beau  
**_

Le soir je me suis couchée mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir tout de suite. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, je le savais ! Il était en mission...Et puis je dois m'entraîner, je n'ai jamais le temps de le voir sauf pour les combats officiels. Mais quand je pense à son joli sourire et à ses yeux pleins de courage, je reprend courage et je me dis que le lendemain, après mon entraînement, j'irai le voir. De toute façon, j'irai lui porter ma lettre en main propre. Juste pour voir la tête qu'il fera quand je lui donnerai.

Tiens, j'ai eu une petite idée, je vais la rajouter à ma lettre.

_**« Zutto mamotte iku yo / Je te protégerais pour toujours  
sono mune ni kakaeta mono o / Afin que tu ne perdes jamais  
kesshite nakushite shimau / Ce qui compte le plus  
koto no nai you ni / à tes yeux » **_

Je pense que ça ira comme ça.

--°°Le lendemain…°°--

Viiiiiteuuuuh ! Sinon il va me filer entre les doigts !

-Hinata ? Tu es bien pressée ! Tu dois faire quelque chose d'important ?

-Ouiiiiii trèèèèèès impooooortaaaaaaaaant !

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Je dois apporter une lettre à Naruto, Kurenai-sensei !

-Oooooh ! Je peux savoir quel genre de lettre… ?

-Une lettre d'amoooour !

-Grand frère Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je veux assister à ça ! Comment pourrais-je rater la première déclaration d'amour de ma cousine ?

-Tu vas te moquer de moi !

-Depêchez-vous ! Je crois que Kakashi-sensei m'a dit qu'il allait emmener ses élèves faire un tour après 18H ! Il et 17H39 !

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIRPS ! Neji ! TU ME FAIS PERDREUH DU TEEEEEMPS !

C'est ainsi que nous sommes allés chez Naruto. Grand frère Neji m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait un peu plus loin, mais pas trop pour dire d'entendre ce que j'allais dire.

Je me suis avancée devant la porte de sa maison, et j'ai timidement tapé à la porte. Il a hurlé « j'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! » et j'ai donc compris qu'il arrivait.

Il est venu ouvrir la porte et je suis devenue toute rouge.

-Tiens, Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je...je voulais te donner...quelque chose...

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ?

-C...ça…

Je lui tend l'enveloppe sur laquelle j'ai écrit son prénom. Il me regarde, puis prend l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvre et la lit devant moi. Plus il avance dans sa lecture, plus son sourire s'élargit.

-Merci beaucoup Hinata, c'est très gentil ! Tiens, j'ai encore un quart d'heure avant de sortir avec mon prof, tu veux qu'on aille manger des ramens à Ichiraku ? Je t'invite !

-Oh euh...

-Je comprendrai très bien que tu aies un empêchement !

-Non je...Je peux venir... mais...je peux payer pour moi tu sais, ça m'embêterai que tu payes pour moi...

-Ahaha ! Pas besoin de payer, je demande 2 bols de ramens et je t'en donne un ! Je suis un tellement bon client que j'ai tout gratuit, héhé...

-Merci, c'est gentil de m'inviter... !

-Haha tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Nous sommes donc allés à Ichiraku et avons mangés des ramens. On a bien rigolé ! Après, il m'a raccompagné chez moi et m'a fait un petit bisou sur le joue...Je pense que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Et puis...Peut-être, qui sait...qu'il tombera amoureux de moi...Un jour...

_tokidoki jibun ni toikakeru / parfois je me demande  
doko made ikeba tadoritsuku no / combien de chemin je dois encore parcourir…_

_**Owari…?**_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, puis sinon ben allez vous faire voir! merci de me reviewer! 


	2. gomen ne!

**Toutes mes excuses à ceux/celles qui m'ont reviewés!**

Hélas, je suis en panne d'inspiration et je n'est pas trop le temps d'écrire la suite! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je ferez en sorte de la publier avant les grandes vacances!

Encore merci de votre compréhension!

_ Aki Elric_


End file.
